TOW the Arrests
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Joey gets arrested and it isn't long before he is joined by someone else. Why have they been arrested, what will happen to them and will Joey ever get his sandwich? Oneshot. Please read and review!


Joey was shoved through the door and in to the small, dark cell. The door closed violently behind him, the key clicked in the lock and it became even darker, making it almost impossible to see. Joey turned and banged on the locked door with his fists.

"Hey, where is my sandwich?" he yelled angrily, but was ignored.

He just hoped that the next day would come soon and he could get out of here or at least be able to see a few steps in front of him. After thumping the door a few more times he turned around and carefully made his way forwards and found a bed against the far wall. He sighed and sat down, resting his head in his hands.

After about an hour, though it seemed an eternity to Joey, the door clicked and opened, allowing some light in.

Joey laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, not bothering to look at who was there.

"Sorry, all the other cells are full. You'll have to make do with one bed," the police officer said as he stepped aside to let another man in to the room. "I'll be back in the morning." The door closed and the lock clicked again. Once again everything was dark.

"Hello?" came an unsure voice. "Um…I can't see anything."

"Me neither," Joey said. "There's a bed over here though."

"Joey?"

"What?" Joey questioned. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's me," the other man said. Hearing no reply he rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see that in the dark. "Chandler."

"Chandler? What are you doing here?" he said, sitting up.

Chandler sighed and began his story.

_-Flashback-_

Chandler had just left work and, yet again, he had taken some pens from work. He took more than normal as they had just restocked due to a strange disappearance of pens lately. He had filled his pockets and was now walking home from work. He decided he really needed a drink, but he was nowhere near the coffee house so he walked in to a small shop. He walked past the stationery section and round the corner.

He saw the drinks and then began to wonder if he had enough money. He searched his pockets for some change and next thing he knew pens were falling on to the floor and everyone was staring at him. He quickly bent down and began to pick them up, but unfortunately didn't get very far.

Two policemen had been in the shop and had seen him. They walked up to him and questioned him. Chandler told them he'd took a few pens from work and accidentally dropped them, but the police didn't believe him so one arrested him while the other picked up all the pens as evidence and then went to talk to the owner of the shop.

_-End Flashback-_

"Oh," Joey said with a grin. "Guess that'll teach you for always taking pens…the apartment is full of them!"

Chandler laughed. "I know, but that's what office pens are there for. Anyway, why are you here?"

_-Flashback-_

Joey was late for an audition so he hurried along the street. He couldn't resist going in to the shop that sold his favourite sandwich though.

He waited in line for about five minutes and then was finally served. Unfortunately they didn't have the sandwich Joey wanted. He ordered a different sandwich and paid for it, but he couldn't just leave. He decided to tell them what he thought about the fact they didn't have what he wanted and he got annoyed.

He began yelling and happened to threaten them just as a police officer walked in. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Joey was in costume for his audition.

The police man saw a raged man wearing a pirate costume with a knife in his hand, which of course he didn't know was plastic. He immediately called for backup and within minutes there were about twenty police officers surrounding him. Before he knew what was happening the knife was taken off him and he was arrested.

_-End Flashback-_

"That explains what you're wearing and I guess neither of us should really be here then," Chandler said with a slight grin as he realised exactly what Joey was wearing. "Still we're here until morning so what do you want to do?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," Joey replied. Their eyes had adjusted to the dark and they could both see fairly well now so Chandler agreed and sat next to Joey on the bed. "Rock rules!" Joey said as he put his hand in front of him.

Chandler placed his hand in front of him. "Oh, I wonder what you will pick," Chandler said sarcastically and Joey giggled. "Ok then, 1…2…3," Chandler counted. On 3 they both moved their hands. "Sorry Joey," Chandler said apologetically "paper beats rock."

Joey crossed his arms like a little kid. "That isn't fair. Let's play a different game."

"Fine. What now then?"

"Um…eye spy," Joey said and he grinned again.

"Ok. I'll start," Chandler said. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with…W."

Joey looked puzzled as he looked around the small and nearly empty room.

"I'll give you a hint. They're around you," Chandler said, wondering how Joey could take so long to get it. Joey looked cautiously around him like he expected something to jump at him.

"All around me?" he asked quietly and Chandler nodded.

"Want me to tell you?" he asked after a couple of minutes. Joey nodded. "Walls."

"Oooooh," Joey said "I never thought of that." Chandler rolled his eyes again. "My turn!" Joey said excitedly. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with…B."

"Hmm…I have no idea," Chandler lied. "B…what could possibly begin with B?"

"Have a guess," Joey said, thinking Chandler really had no idea.

"Is it…bed?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Joey asked frowning.

"A lucky guess," Chandler shrugged. "You know it's getting late. I'm going to sleep." Chandler laid down on the bed while Joey sat on the edge. He was just drifting of to sleep when Joey began talking to him. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning Chandler woke up to find Joey laying next him with one arm around his waist. Chandler shoved his arm off and climbed off the bed, being careful not to wake Joey. As cute as Chandler thought he looked when he was asleep, that wasn't the reason for not waking him. He just couldn't stand Joey going on about his sandwich again. It was bad enough he wouldn't shut up last night, never mind having to deal with it again this morning.

By the time Joey woke up the cell door was being opened. "Chandler Bing, please come with us." Chandler walked out the door and was escorted by two police officers to a small, quiet room.

"So, Mr Bing, you claim you took the pens from work?" the first officer said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Chandler shrugged. "I had a lot of writing to do."

The first officer gave him a cold glare and the second one smirked, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Ok. So what were you doing in the store?" the officer questioned.

"I was going to buy something to drink…or at least that was the plan before the pens fell on the floor and you arrested me. I didn't think it was against the law to drop a couple of pens."

"It isn't. However, to drop over thirty pens when you have just walked past the stationery section is not the same," the officer told him, trying to keep calm. "Anyway, we checked out your story and it seems none of the pens were missing from the store. The pens will be returned to your place of work today. Any questions?"

"Can I go now?" He asked hopefully and received a nod. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"By the way," the second officer said before Chandler walked out the door "if you are going to steal pens from work just steal a few at a time." The officer grinned and Chandler nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smirk.

The officers then went to fetch Joey and took him to the same room.

"Joey Tribbiani,you say you did not steal the sandwich?" the first officer said and Joey nodded. "Would you please tell us what happened." Joey told his story and the police officer sighed.

"I think he's telling the truth," the second officer said.

"Yeah, he doesn't seem clever enough to make something like that up and he just seems interested in the sandwich," the first officer agreed.

"Hey, where is my sandwich anyway? I paid for that you know!" Joey said, his voice rising.

"Um…I'm sorry. It was just such a nice sandwich," the second officer said, blushing.

"You ate my sandwich? I can not believe you ate my sandwich!" Joey cried out.

"Look, the sandwich is not important. We believe your story and you are free to go," the first officer said before Joey did anything stupid. He forced Joey out the room telling him that he could always buy another sandwich and he was sorry for what happened. Joey just refused to be quiet though and was practically kicked out the police station. Chandler, who had been waiting for him outside, practically had to drag him to stop him running back in.

"I'll buy you another one," Chandler said as he pulled Joey away. "Do you want to spend another night locked up!? Come on."

"Hey, they still have my knife. Oh and I missed my audition. They're going to kill me," Joey groaned.

Chandler sighed and carried on walking. Eventually Joey gave in and they both went home. This wasn't the last Chandler was going to hear of the sandwich though.


End file.
